Water and Stone: Prologue
by Old Man Panda
Summary: A new arival in Juban has strange dreams of a girl dressed in blue. Wait till he meets her.


Legal stuff: Sailor Moon and all the related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Toei Animation Co.Ltd. Mathew and Adamantite belong to me. Big thanks to Kender for beta reading this, domo imotochan! Please don't sue.  
  
  
Water and Stone  
Prologue  
Perchance to Dream  
  
By Panda-kun  
  
  
Water and stone,  
Life and death,  
A man, no more than a boy, in heavy armor.   
A woman, no more than a girl, in what looks like a schoolgirls uniform.  
  
Their hands touch briefly, then.  
___________  
  
It was then, as always, that Mathew Scott awoke from the dream; the same dream he'd had for the past two weeks, every night since arriving in Tokyo. The images infected his dreams from his first night in his new bed and at first, he though it was just jitters. After all, he was in a foreign environment. There were more people in a five-block radius than there were in his entire hometown back in the States! If the dream had stopped after a few days, it would have been easy to blame his new home.  
  
But they didn't.  
  
He hadn't told his host family about his dreams. He didn't want to seem the whiny gaijin. It wasn't like they were nightmares; they were more mysterious than terrifying, if anything. The girl, in particular, seemed familiar. He shook it off. Most likely some  
girl he'd met at school whose image his mind had fixed on.  
  
There was very little moonlight as he made his way into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror; his deep brown hair fell to just about his neckline, his own eyes, the color of the Earth, stared back at him. He checked his watch. It said it was 3:48 in the morning. He toweled himself dry then made his way back to bed.  
  
He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. If he had any other dreams of the boy and girl, he did not remember them. Mathew awoke to the sound of the alarm. As he got ready for school, the dream was still in the back of his mind. Who was she? Who was he? But the thoughts were lost as he arrived at Juban Junior High School. He took his seat in Haruna-sensei's classroom, having quickly become used to the way things worked in a Japanese school. Although he was never a straight-A student, he had always been a hard worker. He may not have wanted to be a farmer like the rest of his family, but he had certainly adopted the work ethic.  
  
One thing he still had not gotten used to was the way he was treated. He still had yet to make any friends. People were interested in him, but the initial interest did not turn into friendship. The nearest thing he had to a friend was Usagi. She always made sure to say hello to him in the morning.  
  
"Ohayo Mathew-san! How are you today?" Usagi asked, bringing Mathew out of his thoughts.  
  
"Okay Usagi-san. I'm doing okay today. Are you ready for the English test?" quieried Mathew.  
  
"Eto, ja no. English is so hard! How can you speak it all the time Mathew-san?" she questioned.  
  
Mathew smiled. "I guess I'm just used to it, Usagi-san."  
  
The day began as usual. Lessons were learned; books were read. Morning  
passed into lunch. Mathew ate alone, as he had every day since first coming to his new school. As he finished his lunch, he heard a commotion.  
  
Mathew jumped up and made his way towards the source of the noise. When he arrived, he found something that he most defiantly was not expecting; three girls were fighting.something. What the thing was, Mathew had no idea. It stood well over six  
feet tall and appeared human, except the fact that it had no skin. It was wearing what looked like a samurai's armor, in his skeletal hands, it clenched a katana.  
  
From the creature, Mathew's attention focused on the girls that were fighting it. The first was short, with long blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails. She wore what appeared to be a variation on a schoolgirl's uniform.  
  
The other two girls were dressed similarly, the only differences were the colors of the  
skirts and bows on their fukus.  
  
The second girl was much taller and had long brown hair. Finally, the third girl was about the same height as the first. Her hair was a deep blue. As deep blue as the water in the river he grew up by.  
  
"Water, hair like water. A girl in a schoolgirl outfit. My dream," Mathew said aloud, puzzling over the new information in his mind.  
  
As he watched the three girls, the first was hit by the creature's katana and fell. In the back of Mathew's mind alarms went off. Somehow, he knew that this girl had to be saved. Stranger still, he thought he knew how to save her.  
  
Without even meaning to Mathew began to speak. "Vile creature, that is the last time you strike the Princess! White Knight Power!"  
  
As he spoke those words, the world turned white.  
  



End file.
